Mahdottomia unelmia - epätoivoisia tekoja
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Hän tiesi, että oli astunut jo yli niiden rajojen, jotka olivat soveliaita. Mutta Adrianissa oli sitä jotain, joka sai hänet unohtamaan kaiken muun. (Genderbender, kiroilua ja yleistä outoutta)


**Otsikko:** Mahdottomia unelmia - epätoivoisia tekoja

 **Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

 **Beta:** Fire

 **Ikäraja:** K-15

 **Tyylilaji:** angstia ja melodraamaa

 **Paritukset:** Harry/Adrian Pucey

 **Varoitukset:** Genderbender, kiroilua ja yleistä outoutta... Tosin se pitäisi tietää jo, kun on kyseessä miun tekstini.

 **Tiivistelmä:** _Hän tiesi, että oli astunut jo yli niiden rajojen, jotka olivat soveliaita. Mutta Adrianissa oli sitä jotain, joka sai hänet unohtamaan kaiken muun._

 **Vastuuvapaus:** J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisi, mutta en myöskään väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

 **Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä** : FF100 sana 041. Muodot, Perspektiiviä paritukseen - angsti paritus, slash10, kukkia ja mehiläisiä haaste ja paskin pano haaste.

 **A/N:** Firen synttärien kunniaksi oli tarkoitus kirjoittaa hänen lempiparituksellaan ficci, mutta sitten muusa sotkeutui asiaan unen muodossa, jossa oli koko ficci "valmiina" kirjoitettavaksi. Firen lempiparitukset oli pakko sysätä syrjään, sillä muusa oli ehdoton vaatiessaan tätä kirjoitettavaksi. Silti tahdon tämän ficin myötä onnitella ihanaa betaani Fireä jonka synttäreiksi tämä ei ihan ehtinyt. *Halaus*

* * *

 _ **Mahdottomia unelmia - epätoivoisia tekoja**_

Harry painautui syvemmälle varjoihin näkymättömyysviittaansa kietoutuneena ja pidätti hengitystään. Kolme häntä vanhempaa Luihuista pelasivat noppaa haarniskan jalustalla istuen yhdellä tyrmien syrjäisimmistä käytävistä. Paikka oli oivallinen laittomien uhkapelien ja vetojen toimeenpanoon, kukaan ylimääräinen ei saisi kiristysmateriaalia, eivätkä professoritkaan nähneet tarpeelliseksi valvoa näin syrjäisiä umpikujiin päättyviä käytäviä. Ei, tänne löysivät vain ne, jotka paikasta tiesivät ja olivat toiminnassa mukana, ainoana poikkeuksena tietysti tyhmänrohkea rohkelikko, joka oli antanut ihastuksensa muuttua suorastaan pakkomielteeksi.

Harry oli yllättynyt, että Adrian oli osallisena uhkapelirinkiin, vaikka yleensä häntä ei mikään juuri yllättänyt luihuisten ollessa kyseessä. Toisaalta hän muisti hyvinkin selvästi millaisia taktiikoita jahtaaja käytti huispauskentällä. Adrianin pehmeästi aaltoilevat kullanruskeat hiukset ja klassisen kauniit kasvot johtivat helposti vääriin päätelmiin tämän luonteesta. Siniharmaissa silmissä välähtävä kylmä laskelmoivuus ei jättänyt epäilystäkään siitä, että nuorukainen oli aito luihuinen. Siitä huolimatta Harry ei pystynyt karistamaan itseään irti lumouksesta.

Hän oli seurannut Adriania jo kuukauden päivät, aina kun siihen oli mahdollisuus Pimennon valppaiden silmien alla ja Albuksen kaartin harjoitusten välillä. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän oli ollut iloinen siitä, etteivät huispausharjoitukset vieneet hänen aikaansa enää. Hän tiesi, että oli astunut jo yli niiden rajojen, jotka olivat soveliaita. Mutta Adrianissa oli sitä jotain, joka sai hänet unohtamaan kaiken muun. Tämä toi mieleen maalauksen, jonka Harry oli nähnyt jästikoulunsa tekemällä luokkaretkellä National Galleryssa. Maalaus kuvasi Apolloa kahden poikarakastajansa keskellä kuuntelemassa näiden musisointia.

Adrian ei ollut aivan yhtä androgyyninen kuin Apollon, mutta jotain samaa ajattomuutta ja ylväyttä oli molemmissa. Harry saattoi kuvitella itsensä Hyasintuksen tavoin polvilleen Adrianin viereen, jos tämä vain huomaisi hänet, näkisi hänet muunakin kuin rohkelikon kultapoikana ja jokaisen luihuisen painajaisena. Toisaalta Harry ei toivonut Adrianin näkevän häntä epämääräisenä hiipparina, joka seurasi poikaa kuin lemmenkipeä aasi. Hän irvisti tajutessaan kuinka paljon hänen käytöksensä muistutti Ginnystä ja muista fanikerholaisista, jotka yhä ajoittain ajoivat hänet raivon partaalle tempauksillaan.

Harry tiesi Adrianista paljon sellaista, josta olisi hyötyä valloituksen tekemisessä ja pojan ajatusten tulkitsemisessa. Hän ei vain ollut löytänyt vaadittavaa rohkeutta pojan lähestymiseen tunteidensa kanssa. Niinpä hän varjosti tätä, unelmoi tästä ja toivoi pääsevänsä pakkomielteestään eroon.

— Onnistuitko sä kaatamaan sen muijan, jonka perää sä kuolasit viime Tylyahon viikonloppuna? Eiks se ollut joku puuskupuh, viaton ja helposti iskettävä, Miles kysyi irstaasti virnistäen Montaguelta.

— Sain tietty, mutta nyt se lähettää jatkuvasti mulle kaiken maailman rakkauskirjeitä ja kaikkea muuta paskaa. Kuvittelee, että me ollaan kihloissa tai jotain, vittu. Seuraavalla kerralla kun lyödään vetoa siitä, että kuka saa kaadettua jonkun muijan, niin mä en suostu yrittämään mäyriä, ne on liian vakavissaan naimisen kanssa. Mieluummin sitä painaa jotain hiton rohkelikkoa, ne sentään tajuaa eron hauskanpidon ja rakkauden välillä. Tosin ne voi vetää turpaan, jos kuulee, että kyseessä on veto, mutta niistä pääsee sentään eroon sen raivarin jälkeen.

— No seuraavaksi sä voisit yrittää sit kultaisen kolmikon kirjatoukkaa, siinä riittäisi ainakin haastetta, mutta kaato takaisi mainetta ja kunniaa, Adrian heitti.

— Hyi vittu, mä höyläisin mieluummin vaikka Potteria kuin sitä hamppuhiuksista riivinrautaa, jonka ainoat muodot löytyy hampaista, joita hevosetkin kadehtii. Potterilla on sentään persettä, eikä ulkonäössä ole muuta vikaa kuin ne nörttilasit ja niitä se tuskin pitää naamallaan naidessa. Niin ja tietysti se pieni miinus, että se on kundi, Montague totesi ja sai palkakseen hyväksyvää naurua.

— Potterin näköstä muijaa voisi painaa useamminkin, mutta kundiin en koskis vaikka maksettaisiin, Miles sanoi irvistäen muiden ilmeiden ollessa lähes identtiset inhossaan.

— Mutta mites sun naisasiat sujuu Adrian? Viimeks sulla oli jotain säätöö sen korpinkynnen kanssa, joka roikkuu aina sen Diggoryn "lesken" kanssa.

— No kai sitä säädöks vois kutsua, mutta se kasteluletku kuulemma tarvitsi niin paljon tukea, ettei Marietalle jääny aikaa seurusteluun. Ihan siedettävä muija se oli, antelias ja vähäpuheinen. Enpä mä olisi vakavammin halunnutkaan jatkaa, hitto, mehän ollaan vielä koulussa. Sitä paitsi vakituinen tyttöystävä vie hohdon ammattilaishuispaajan työsuhde-eduista, Adrian sanoi nauraen ja iski silmää.

Harry oli jokseenkin tolaltaan seuraamansa keskustelun sisällöstä, hän käytti hyväkseen naurun remakkaa ja liukeni pois paikalta. Ehkä tämä auttaisi häntä pääsemään yli ihastuksestaan, kun nyt oli varmistunut ainakin se, että kolmikko oli varsin selvästi heteroita Montaguen heitosta huolimatta. Harry yritti olla piittaamatta kivusta, joka repi häntä sisältä päin. Hän oli tiennyt, että ihastus oli ollut täysin yksipuolista ja tuhoon tuomittua alusta lähtien. Miksi hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän ei voisi hengittää enää koskaan? Mikä oli sinänsä turhaakin, sillä elämällä ei ollut mitään merkitystä, jos Adrian ei olisi siinä.

 _-Mahdottomia-_

Voldemort oli kukistettu. Harry oli tehnyt kohtalon määräämän tehtävänsä ja pelastanut jälleen kerran velhoyhteisön pahalta. Nyt hän oli kadottanut sen ainoan asian, joka oli auttanut hänet unohtamaan Adrianin. Oli naurettavaa kuinka tiukasti hänen tunteensa pitivät kiinni ihastuksesta, jolle ei ollut mitään järkevää perustetta, eikä mitään toivoa. Hän ei edes tuntenut miestä kunnolla, eikä heillä ollut juuri mitään yhteistä.

Silti Harry löysi itsensä lähes jokaisesta Muuttosuun Muuttohaukkojen huispausmatsista, eikä syynä ollut muu kuin se, että näiden joukkueessa jahtaajana pelasi Adrian Pucey. Harry oli alkuun käyttänyt tavallisia naamiointiloitsuja voidakseen kulkea huomiota herättämättä velhomaailmassa. Nähtyään useamman kerran, kuinka voittoisan ottelun jälkeen Muuttohaukkojen pelaajat juhlivat milloin missäkin pubissa ryypäten ja poimien faniensa joukosta vuoteenlämmittäjiä, Harry päätti toteuttaa unelmansa edes yhtenä yönä. Sitten hän voisi jatkaa elämäänsä ja lopettaa itsensä kiduttamisen.

Seuraavissa otteluissa nähtiin kaunis tummaverikkö, jonka hillitty olemus ei onnistunut kätkemään tämän innostusta peliä ja erityisesti yhtä jahtaajaa kohtaan. Nuori nainen seurasi joukkuetta pubeihin, mutta pysytteli sivussa riehakkaimmista juhlijoista ja pelaajista. Monet miespuoliset fanit kokeilivat onneaan ilman tuloksia. Nainen keskusteli kyllä innokkaasti pelistä, mutta sen pidemmälle iskuyritykset eivät edenneet. Pelaajatkin olivat pistäneet naisen merkille ja löivät vetoja siitä, kuka onnistuisi tämän iskemään. Toisaalta nainen vaikutti vaativalta saaliilta, joten helppojen valloitusten ystävät jättivät yrityksen suosiolla väliin.

Seitsemänsillä jatkoilla jääneidoksi nimetty nainen oli siirtynyt lähemmäksi joukkuetta ja tämän silmät lukitsivat Adrianin katseen itseensä useammin kuin kerran. Vihreät silmät viestittivät epävarmuutta, jota naisen olemuksesta ei olisi saattanut erottaa edes harjaantuneinkaan katse. Epävarmuus hallitsi Harrya, sillä hänen kiinnostuksensa miehiin ei tehnyt hänestä naista vaan epämääräinen liemi, jonka hän oli löytänyt Mustien kirjaston pölyisistä teoksista. Hän ei tiennyt, miten käyttäytyä naisena ja herättää haluamansa miehen kiinnostus. Kaikki hänen näkemänsä Muuttohaukkojen kannattajat näyttivät heittäytyvän tai tyrkyttävän itseään häpeilemättömästi, mutta se ei ollut sellainen menettelytapa, jollaista Harry voisi edes harkita käyttävänsä.

Hän ei ollut riittävän sinut naisellisten muotojensa kanssa, vaikka olikin valmis ne omaksumaan saadakseen edes yhden tai useamman yön ensirakkautensa kanssa. Muutos ei ollut ikuinen vaan helposti kumottavissa vastajuomalla, liemi ei ollut onneksi mitenkään laiton, mutta sen käyttö oli rajoitettu vain parantajien valvonnan alaiseksi, jostain kumman syystä. Harry oli kuitenkin toiminut ilman valvontaa muinaisten suojataikojen sisällä, sillä liemen tekokaan ei vaatinut kovin ihmeellistä tietämystä, jos vain sattui harvinaisen reseptin löytämään.

Lämmin känsäinen käsi kosketti Harryn olkapäätä ja havahdutti tämän ajatuksistaan. Adrianin kasvot olivat lähempänä kuin koskaan aiemmin. Harry saattoi tuntea tuliviskin tuoksun miehen hengityksessä sen hyväillessä hänen kasvojaan. Väristys kulki siron vartalon läpi ja erikoinen sykähtely levitti lämpöään hänen sisällään matkaten jalkoväliin. Harry punastui tahtomattaan tajuttuaan tämän olevan naisten tapa kokea kiihottumista. Adrianin huulille nousi tyytyväinen virnistys kohteliaan hymyn sijaan.

— Saanko liittyä seuraasi? Vai odotatko muuta seuraa? Adrian kysyi matalasti viettelyyn varatulla äänellä.

— Jos odotankin seuraa, niin se lienee oma asiani, mutta voin toki kuluttaa aikaani kanssasi oli asia niin tai näin, Harry totesi epämääräisesti.

— Luihuismainen vastaus, mutta en muista nähneeni sinua tuvassani tai muissakaan tuvissa, ja noin kauniin tytön muistaisin varmasti. Mikä on nimesi kaunokainen?

— Hemera, nimeni on Hemera. En tiedä mihin tupaan olisin kuulunut, jos olisin päätynyt Tylypahkaan kotiopetuksen sijaan. Suvustamme löytyy kaikkien tupien edustajia, joten senkään pohjalta en voi arvailuja tehdä, Harry kertoi suunnittelemansa tausta tarinan mukaisesti. Hän oli epämääräisten liemikirjojen lisäksi, tutkinut sukuluetteloita ja Mustien suvun elämänkertoja, joita hän käytti tarinassaan pohjana.

— Olen nöyrin palvelijanne kunnioitettu Jumalatar, kauneutesi sokaisee kuin kirkkain päivä ja iloitsen valosta, jota suot meidän kuolevaisten elämään kukistaessasi Nyksin, yön Jumalattaren. Pakko sanoa, että vanhempasi ovat nimenneet sinut osuvasti. Voinko tarjota sinulle jotain juotavaa? Adrian kysyi imartelun jälkeen.

— Morganan lemmenjuoma maistuisi kyllä, Harry sanoi, eikä hänen täytynyt teeskennellä hämillisyyttä, vaikka juomavalinta itsessään oli laskelmoitu. Hän oli kuullut Hermionen ja muiden noitien kehuvan trendikästä cocktailia.

— Mitä vain jumalattareni tahtoo, sen hän saa, Adrian kuiskasi kadotessaan hetkeksi baaritiskille jättämään tilausta.

Hän ilmestyi pian käsissään Harryn juoma ja tuliviski tuplana sekä lasinalunen, jolla hän saattoi jättää tilauksen suoraan pöydästä käsin, tapa jota käyttivät yleensä suuremmat seurueet tai keskeytyksistä vapaata aikaa toivovat pariskunnat. Ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä mitä Adrianilla oli mielessään. Harry antoi miehen jatkaa ilmiselvää liehittelyä, sillä tästä hetkestähän hän oli haaveillut viisitoistavuotiaasta lähtien. Unelmissa hän oli kuitenkin ollut mies, mutta onneksi taikamaailmassa tuollaiset seikat eivät olleet täysin ylitsepääsemättömiä esteitä.

Ilta jatkui kepeän jutustelun ja flirttailun merkeissä uusien juomien ilmestyessä heti edellisten loputtua. Alkoholi nosti punan Harryn poskille ja nenänpäähän, toteutumassa oleva unelma puolestaan vapautti hersyvän naurun ja valaisi kasvot hymyllä. Harry oli todellakin kaunis naisellisessa olemuksessaan. Adrianin kädet tutkivat uskaliaasti vaatteiden kätkemiä muotoja, lantion kaaria, rintojen kumpuja, selän notkoa ja kaulan kuoppaa. Kosketus sai molempien hengityksen nopeutumaan ja sanat katkeilemaan. Silmistä kuvastui puhdasta halua, eikä kumpikaan yrittänytkään tukahduttaa sitä.

He nousivat kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta, kadehtivat ja ihailevat katseet seurasivat paria. Adrian johdatti heidät kadun varjoihin, josta hän kaikkoontui Harry kainalossaan suoraan makuuhuoneeseensa. Harry yritti kätkeä hermoilunsa tajuttuaan missä oli. Tätähän oli halunnut, mutta tämä olisi hänen ensimmäinen kertansa naisen vartalossa, ja se sai perhoset lepattamaan hänen vatsassaan. Hän pelkäsi kokemattomuutensa pilaavan merkityksellisen hetken.

Adrian tarttui hänen kasvoihinsa ja painoi vaativat huulet hänen sokerista tahmeille huulilleen. Mies naurahti pehmeästi huomatessaan sen, mutta kiirehti nuolemaan juomien makeuden heidän huuliltaan innolla, joka yllätti Harryn. Kosteus levisi lämmön mukana Harryn sykkivään alapäähän saaden hänet kiemurtelemaan Adrianin otteessa vaivaantuneesti. Hänen onnekseen mies tulkitsi sen halukkuudeksi ja vastasi siihen röyhkein sormin. Tapahtumat etenivät jopa Harryn humaltuneen mielen arvioimana aivan liian nopeasti, mutta hän ei halunnut luopua mahdollisuudestaan.

Harryn paita oli alushousujen lisäksi ainoa vaatekappale, jonka Adrian oli riisunut pois. Rintaliivien olkaimet oli kiskottu alas käsivarsille ja niiden myötä pitsiset kupit olivat paljastaneet pienet rinnat jahtaajan karkeiden käsien puristeltavaksi. Hame oli mytyssä vyötäröllä ja painoi ikävästi Harryn ristiselkää hänen maatessaan miehen alla. Adrianin itsetyytyväinen hymy, tämän tuntiessa runsaan kosteuden kauniin naisen sisällä, sai Harryn ensimmäistä kertaa epäilemään omaa ideaansa.

Pian mies olikin jo hakemassa huippuaan lähes täysissä pukeissa, rivot sanat eläimellisten äännähdysten välissä olivat ilmeisesti tarkoitettu kehuiksi tai vain osoitukseksi siitä, ettei Adrian ollut yksin sängyssä. Harry keskittyi nauttimaan siitä, että mies todellakin oli hänen sisällään, miehen painoon päällään ja tämän tuoksuun. Hän yritti hyväillä miestä, mutta olkaimet rajoittivat hänen käsiensä liikkeittä ja ainoa, mitä hän tavoitti, oli miehen housujen verhoamat lanteet. Sillä hetkellä hänen mielestään karisivat palvovat sanat, joita mies oli lausunut hänelle pubissa. Ne korvautuivat huora ja lutka sanoilla, joita Adrian hoki, eikä sillä ollut merkitystä kuinka positiivisia adjektiiveja niiden yhteydessä oli. Halpa huora oli se, miksi Harry itsensä koki.

Mies lysähti huohottaen Harryn päälle saavutettuaan huippunsa vain muutamien työntöjen jälkeen. Harry takertui siihen hivelevään tunteeseen, jota nautinnon tuottaminen rakastetulle antoi. Se oli laiha lohtu, mutta se oli ainoa asia, joka piti kyyneleet ja pettymyksen poissa miehen läsnäollessa. Adrianin kuorsaus vavisutti Harryn koko vartaloa, mies nukkui juopuneen sikeää unta, eikä Harrylla ollut voimia siirtää tätä pois päältään. Tyydyttämättömänä ja katumuksen repimänä hän jäi odottamaan aamua, joka toisi todennäköisesti vain lisää pettymyksiä.

Harry havahtui horteesta, johon hän oli emotionaalisen uupumuksen voimasta vaipunut, Adrianin yllättävän raikkaisiin suudelmiin. Kuiskattu loitsu varmisti sen, että myös hänen hengityksensä oli yhtä raikas. Jos Harry olisi herännyt aiemmin, hän olisi varmasti kieltäytynyt uusinta kierroksesta yöllisen pettymyksen jäljiltä, mutta Adrian oli jo ehtinyt saaman heidän molempien vartalot reagoimaan ja liikkui Harryn sisällä. Rivoudet olivat vaihtuneet kauniiksi sanoiksi ja korulauseiksi, kosketukset olivat helliä ja tahti hidas lähes unenomainen.

Adrian oli silti yhä enemmän keskittynyt omaan nautintoonsa, mutta onnistui luomaan romanttisen illuusion, joka satutti Harrya enemmän kuin huorittelu. Sillä mikään ei muuttanut sitä tosiasiaa, että jos hän olisi oma itsensä, Adrian ei koskisi häneen, eikä hän naisen vartalossakaan ollut kuin yksi pano monien joukossa.

Hellyys sai sydämen silti kaipaamaan jotain enemmän. Harry ymmärsi nyt selvemmin kuin aiemmin, kuinka idioottimainen hänen suunnitelmansa oli ollut. Ei hänen ollut näin yhtään helpompi unohtaa Adriania, vaikka kokemus olikin ollut täysi pettymys ja jätti jälkeensä vain muutaman hyvän muiston. Kaikki vain pahensi tuskaa mielessä moninkertaiseksi, hän oli repinyt parantumassa olleen haavan auki ja kaivanut sen syvemmäksi vain kaataakseen siihen suolaa. Olkainten jättämät hiertymät toivat kirvelyllään helpotusta sisäiseen tuskaan ja Harryn onnistui palata takaisin vuoteeseen Adrianin lauetessa hänen sisällään.

Mies kierähti pois hänen päältään raukean suudelman saattelemana, johon Harry vastasi lämpimästi päätettyään sen olevan viimeinen muisto miehestä, jonka hän säilyttäisi. Se oli hänen hyvästinsä mahdottomille unelmille, jotka olivat johtaneet hänet näin epätoivoisiin tekoihin. Harry nousi sängystä oikoen vaatteensa näennäisesti ja kutsui kasvoilleen Hemeran maskin, ennen kuin hän kääntyi sanomaan hyvästit sängyllä tyytyväisenä loikoilevalle miehelle. Huojennus käväisi hetkellisesti miehen kasvoilla, kun Harry hyvästeli hänet pyytämättä puhelinnumeroa tai muutakaan sitoumusta. Niin miellyttävä sänkykumppani kuin nainen olikin ollut, ei Adrianilla ollut aikomustakaan vielä moneen vuoteen asettua aloilleen kenenkään kanssa.

 _-Unelmia-_

Hemeran kaikkoonnuttua Adrian kurottautui kaivamaan yöpöydän laatikosta muistikirjan, jonka sivuille mies kirjoitti arvion viimeisimmästä panostaan, hetken kuluttua alle ilmestyivät Milesin onnittelut yksityiskohtien utelun kera. Jotkin asiat eivät olleet muuttuneet sitten Tylypahkan päivien.

 _-Epätoivoisia-_

Ron koputti pähkinänruskeaan oveen, jollaisia oli pelkästään tällä käytävällä seitsemän ja koko talossa varmasti lähemmäksi sata, puhumattakaan siitä kuinka monia niitä oli koko betonilähiössä, jossa kaikki talotkin näyttivät samalta. Hän oli varmistanut vähintään kymmenen kertaa, että oli takuulla oikeassa talossa ja oikealla ovella. Sitä miksi Harry asui tässä jästilähiössä, ei kukaan kunnolla ymmärtänyt, vaikka olivatkin kuulleet tämän perustelut sille. Oli vaikea uskoa, että Harrysta tulisi yhtä vainoharhainen kuin Vauhkomielestä.

Jästien keskellä elämisen Ron olisi vielä ehkä ymmärtänytkin, mutta kaikki muut varokeinot olivat hänestä liioittelua. Lisäksi oli äärimmäisen vaikeaa puhua tälle normaalisti ja olla tuijottamatta vieraan näköistä hahmoa, joka puhui kuin hänen paras ystävänsä. Yksi syy siihen, miksi hän ja Hermione kävivät harvoin yhtä aikaa Harryn luona. Oven auetessa Ron nielaisi kuuluvasti, reaktio, joka olisi varmasti aiheuttanut jälleen yhden tappelun Hermionen kanssa. Mutta minkä mies luonnolleen saattoi, kun oven avasi muodokas brunette, jonka kaula-aukko ei jättänyt paljoakaan arvailujen varaan. Ron oli varma, että Harryn rinnat olivat kasvaneet viime kerrasta, ja hän tunsi, kuinka puna kohosi hänen kasvoilleen hänen yrittäessä irrottaa katsetta niistä.

'Hitto, miksi Harryn pitikin olla niin hyvännäköinen naisena?'

 _-Tekoja-_

Harry huokasi mielessään sadannen kerran tunnin aikana, kun Ronin katse harhaili jälleen televisioruudulla etenevästä pelistä hänen rintoihinsa. Lisäksi hän ei edes voinut hukuttaa ärtymystään kunnon olueen vaan joutui lipittämään kermakaljaa. Se siitä yrityksestä säilyttää miehisyys ulkoisesta olemuksesta huolimatta. Ron olisi kuitenkin voinut edes yrittää muistaa sen, ettei hän ollut aito nainen ja pitää ylivilkkaat hormoninsa kurissa. Harry oli ehkä homo, mutta ei hän tuntenut vetoa jokaiseen mieheen, mutta umpihetero Ron sekosi jokaisesta vähänkin erottuvasta tissiparista.

Ainoa asia, josta Harry saattoi olla tällä hetkellä kiitollinen, oli se, että hänen ystävänsä olivat suhteellisen helposti uskoneet syyt naisolemukselle. Jossain vaiheessa Harryn olisi kohdattava moraalisaarnat ja muut ongelmat, joita totuus nostattaisi, mutta tällä hetkellä hän oli liian rikki sellaiselle. Oli kulunut jo kolme kuukautta hänen ja Adrianin yhteisestä yöstä, eivätkä kymmenen erilaista vastajuomaa olleet onnistuneet kumoamaan muutosta, vaikka yksikin oli aiempina kertoina toiminut moitteettomasti. Harry oli tutkinut, penkonut ja lukenut päivät päästään, eikä mikään muu vaikuttanut mahdolliselta kuin mahdottomin.

Hän oli raskaana, eikä siitä ollut enää epäilystäkään. Se, kasvoiko hänen sisällään oikea lapsi, oli melko mahdotonta arvioida, eikä hän ollut vielä onnistunut keräämään tarpeeksi rohkeutta mennäkseen äitiysneuvolaan. Miten hän voisi vältellä kysymyksiä ja testejä, jotka saattaisivat aiheuttaa ongelmia? Entä, jos hänen sisällään kasvaisikin jokin epämuodostunut olio, joka huomattaisiin ultraäänessä? Millä hän selittäisi sellaista, mitä ei alun perin pitäisi olla olemassakaan?

Liemi oli tehnyt hänestä naisen vähän liiankin tehokkaasti, olihan hän tiennyt, että kohtu ja muut värkit liemi loisi hänen sisälleen, mutta hän ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksikaan, että ne toimisivat oikean kaltaisesti. Eivätkä ne kai toimineetkaan, kukaan ei ollut aiemmin ollut valmis sitä testaamaan. Siksi liemen käyttö oli parantajien valvomaa, he huolehtivat lientä käyttävien parien tehostetusta ehkäisystä, tosin sterilointi olisi ehkä oikeampi nimitys sille mitä sukupuoltaan korjaaville henkilöille tehtiin riskien välttämiseksi.

Puoliajalla Ron aloitti tutuksi tulleen valituksensa Hermionesta, Kadlein kanuunoiden huonosta kaudesta, Hermionesta, seksin puutteesta, Hermionesta ja aurorikoulutuksen vaativuudesta. Harry kuunteli valitusta puolella korvalla, kietoi huopaa tiukemmin vartalonsa ympärille Ronin katseiden muuttuessa intensiivisemmiksi ja mumisi hyväksyvästi tai paheksuvasti oikeissa kohdissa valitusvirttä. Hän piti Ronista, tämä oli hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta välillä mies koetteli Harryn hermoja tavalla, johon harva pystyi. Jos mies vain pystyisi kohtelemaan häntä yhä kuin miestä, eivät Harryn hermot ehkä olisi niin kovalla koetuksella.

Kun Ron lopulta lähti pienessä laitamyötäisessä kotiinsa, Harry rojahti sohvalle ja kaivoi esiin parantajan käsikirjan odottaville noidille, josta oli tullut hänen uusi raamattunsa. Hän ei voinut mennä oikealle parantajalle, tai juttu olisi pian lehtien etusivulla, koska hän oli varma, että taikuus paljastaisi liemiraskauden tai Harryn todellisen henkilöllisyyden nopeammin kuin hän ehtisi sanoa: "se oli vahinko". Se oli ehdottomasti pois suljettu vaihtoehto, niinpä hän yritti pärjätä mahdollisimman pitkään kirjatiedon avulla ja vasta viime hädässä hän turvautuisi lääkärien ja kätilöiden apuun.

Abortin Harry oli sulkenut pois mielestään, hän ei voinut kuvitella tappavansa enää yhtäkään elävää olentoa. Hänen oli pakko antaa mahdollisuus olennolle sisällään kasvaa ja kehittyä, jos sillä olisi mitään edellytyksiä elämiseen, niin mahdottomalta kuin ajatus tuntuikaan. Hänen yrityksensä unohtaa Adrian olivat tuoneet mukanaan isomman ongelman ja pysyvän muistutuksen älyttömästä suunnitelmasta. Toisaalta Harryn oli nyt keskityttävä olentoon sisällään, eikä se jättänyt tilaa yksipuolisen rakkauden suremiselle.

Yllättävä seuraamus oli auttanut Harrya irtautumaan taikamaailmasta. Hän oli suunnitellut siirtymistä Voldemortin kukistamisesta lähtien ja jopa ennen sitä, hän ei halunnut elää ahdistavassa valokeilassa sekä monien vaatimusten ja odotusten keskellä. Hän oli halunnut selvittää, kuka Harry Potter oikeasti oli? Mitä hän halusi elämältään ja tulevaisuudeltaan? Mitä jäi jäljelle hirnyrkin tuhoutumisen jäljiltä? Taikamaailmassa Harryn olisi mahdoton nähdä itseään sodan iskostaman roolin ohitse, mutta jästimaailmassa ei ollut mitään, mikä sitoisi hänet johonkin tiettyyn muottiin.

Tässä lähiössä hän oli yksi muista elämän kolhimista naisista, jotka elivät yksin kuka mistäkin syystä. Kukaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, ettei hän käynyt töissä, kun joka toisessa asunnossa oli ainakin yksi työtön. Eikä ihmetystä tulisi herättämään hänen kasvava vatsakumpunsa, niin arkisiksi vahinkoraskaudet nykymaailmassa olivat muodostuneet ja moni maalaistyttö pakeni kaupunkiin piilottaakseen häpeänsä juoruilevalta kyläyhteisöltä. Siihen tarinaan Harrykin tukeutui, jos joku kyselisi. Eikä häneltä vaatisi edes mielikuvituksen käyttöä sukulaisten halveksunnan ja hyljeksimisen kuvailu.

 _-Mahdottomia unelmia-_

Tammikuussa päivätkin olivat pimeitä ja synkkiä, erityisesti tänään kun raskaat pilvet roikkuivat matalalla piiskaamassa ulkonaliikkujia kylmällä rännällä. Loskalammikot valloittivat tiet, niiden sisältämä likainen vesi tunkeutui kenkiin täyttäen ilman litinällä ja lätinällä joka askeleella. Harry laahusti suuren vatsansa kanssa eteenpäin äitiysneuvolasta kotiin. Hermione oli pakottanut hänet kuukausi sitten ensimmäiselle vastaanotolle, Harryn viimein uskouduttua ystävälleen tilanteen vakavuudesta. Ron luuli yhä, että kyseessä oli taidokas illuusio Harryn identiteetin salaamiseksi. Jostain syystä Harry ei pystynyt kertomaan totuutta punapäälle, eikä pelkästään siksi, että mies yhä kuvitteli homouden olevan ohimenevä mielenhäiriö.

Hermione oli saarnattuaan ensin puoli tuntia käyttänyt seuraavat viikot kirjojen tutkimiseen ja Harryn lohduttamiseen ja rohkaisuun. Lopuksi nuori nainen oli raahannut Harryn kanssaan äitiysneuvolaan, jossa hän oli täydentänyt peitetarinaa ja osaltaan vahvistanut sen todenperäisyyden. He olivat pysyneet mahdollisimman lähellä totuutta mukauttaen taiattomiksi kohdat, jotka sen sallivat ja jättivät mainitsematta mahdottomat. Harrysta oli hetken tuntunut siltä, että hän saattaisi vihdoinkin hengittää vapaasti.

Synnytysvalmennuksen myötä hyinen pelko alkoi jälleen kietoa hänet otteeseensa. Viimeisen kolmanneksen rasitukset koettelivat myös Harryn mielialaa, eikä talven valottomuus auttanut asiaa. Selkäkipu verotti yöunia, kuten myös vauvan aktiivisuus ja virtsarakkoon kohdistuva paine. Kävely ja seisominen lisäsivät turvotusta jaloissa, vatsa oli tiellä lähes kaikessa, rinnat olivat raskaat maidosta ja kevyinkin kangas ärsytti herkkiä nännejä. Hormonit heittelehtivät saaden hänet purskahtamaan itkuun, kun kaupasta ei löytynyt oikeaa levitemerkkiä ja seuraavassa hetkessä hän halusi kiskoa ensimmäisen vastaantulevan miehen nurkan taakse saadakseen seksiä.

Kaikista vaikeuksista huolimatta Harry oli ehtinyt kiintyä ja rakastua sisällään kasvavaan pieneen ihmiseen, sillä ultraäänen mukaan olento tosiaan täytti ihmisen kriteerit. Kuvissa ei näkynyt epämuodostumia, eikä muitakaan muutoksia ja kaiuttimesta kuului tasainen sydämen syke. Se oli yksi kauneimmista äänistä, joita Harry oli elämänsä aikana kuullut. Epävarmuus lapsen elinkelpoisuuden suhteen karisi jokaisen potkun ja nikottelun myötä, jotka Harry tunsi kehossaan. Niiden muisto nostatti hymyn hänen huulilleen hissiä odotellessa.

 _-Epätoivoisia tekoja-_

Harry havahtui sohvalta television sinertävän valon täyttämään huoneeseen, muuten oli täysin pimeää ja kauempaa kantautui humalaisten ölinää, hälytysajoneuvojen sireenien ulvontaa ja muita öisiä ääniä. Voimakas supistus sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään, eikä ollut enää epäselvyyttä siitä, mikä hänet oli herättänyt. Uusi supistus seurasi edellistä minimaalisen hetken kuluttua ja sohva Harryn alla kastui lapsivedestä. Oli Harryn tyypillistä tuuria, että ensisynnyttäjien normaalisti pitkittyvän synnytyksen sijaan hänen synnytyksensä kuului siihen harvinaisempaan "oho, sehän syntyi jo" - kastiin.

Harry hamusi kännykkää sohvapöydältä turhaan, mutta hänen kätensä tavoitti onneksi sauvan. Sillä ei voisi kutsua kätilöä paikalle, mutta Hermionen kylläkin, joka puolestaan voisi soittaa ammattiapua paikalle Harryn puolesta. Sarvihaara ilmestyi sauvan kärjestä laukaten yöhön, hetkeä ennen kuin Harry oli katkaista sauvansa siihen astisista supistuksista tuskallisimman raadellessa häntä. Hiki liimasi vaatteet ja hiukset ihoon kiinni, silmälasit valuivat nenänvartta pitkin, mutta synnyttäjän huomio oli yksinomaan kivussa ja sen hallinnassa. Viileät kädet noukkivat varovasti putoamassa olevat lasit turvaan, Hermionen kasvot puolestaan ilmestyivät samaan aikaan Harryn sumeaan näkökenttään.

Hermionen rauhallinen olemus toi turvallisuuden tunteen hallitsemattomaan tilanteeseen. Nainen haki puhtaita liinavaatteita ja muita tarvikkeita huoneeseen, pyyhki hellästi ystävänsä kasvot ja muistutti oikeasta tavasta hengittää. Kätilön saavuttua Harry luovutti tilanteen hallinnan kokonaan paikalla oleville naisille, hän seurasi näiden ohjeita kuin komennuskirouksen alaisuudessa. Ei ollut enää mitään merkitystä sillä, ettei mitään kivunlievitystä ollut tässä tilanteessa käytettävissä, synnytys oli aivan liian pitkällä sellaiselle.

Harry keskittyi Hermionen käteen, jota hän puristi omassa kädessään ponnistusten aikana kuin hakien ylimääräistä voimaa siitä. Hänen huutonsa tuntuivat karistavan rappauksen katosta ja vahingossa purkautuva taikuus sai sähkölaitteet pätkimään. Tuskaisen horteen läpi hän kuuli käskyn viimeiseen voimakkaaseen ponnistukseen. Harry keräsi kaiken energiansa ja keskittyi pusertamaan jättimäiseltä tuntuvan olennon ulos kehostaan, repivän ja raastavan kivun täyttäessä hänen aistinsa hän hämärästi tunsi tyhjenevänsä vihdoinkin. Samalla hetkellä kaikki pimeni.

Korvia vihlova valitus sai Harryn avaamaan silmänsä. Näky joka hänet kohtasi lämmitti ensin hänen mieltään, kunnes hänen silmänsä rekisteröivät vakavat ilmeet vastasyntynyttä sylissään pitävän Hermionen ja kansioonsa kirjoittavan kätilön kasvoilla. Huoneeseen oli ilmaantunut muitakin hahmoja, jotka asuistaan päätellen olivat ensihoitajia ja lääkäri. Hermione oli ensimmäinen, joka huomasi Harryn palanneen tajuihinsa, nainen kiirehti ojentamaan lapsen tämän äidille. Normaalista eleestä huolimatta suru ruskeissa silmissä oli entistä syvempää, eikä vaatinut suuria ajatusponnisteluja päätellä, että vauvalla ei ollut kaikki kunnossa.

— Selviääkö hän? Harry sai kähistyä kuivasta ja huutamisesta karheasta kurkustaan huolimatta.

Hermionen itkuun purskahtaminen oli vastaus itsessään. Harryn ei tarvinnut kuulla - lääkärin ammattisanastoa vilisevää selontekoa siitä, miten, ja miksi täydellisen näköinen vastasyntynyt Harryn rinnalla tulisi menehtymään viikon sisällä. Todennäköisimmin kuitenkin parissa päivässä - tietääkseen varmuudella, että todellinen syy oli äidin epäaidossa perimässä. Lapsi oli mitä todennäköisimmin perinyt molemmilta vanhemmiltaan Y-kromosomin, joten suurin osa normaalista geenistöstä jäi periytymättä. Tai siis liemen takia ne ovat näennäisesti olemassa, mutta nopeasti katoamassa, koska lähes yhdeksän kuukautta aiemmin nautitut vastajuomat vähitellen pyyhkisivät ne olemattomiin.

Missä välissä Harry oli onnistunut unohtamaan satojen lukemiensa teosten nostattamat uhkakuvat, ja antanut itsensä uskoa onnelliseen loppuun? Hän soimasi itseään samalla, kun painoi kyyneleiden kostuttamat huulensa vauvan untuvaiselle päälaelle. Hän menetti Adrianin jälleen kerran, vaikka ei ollut miestä koskaan oikeasti omistanutkaan. Pienokainen hänen sylissään oli kuitenkin hänelle monin verroin rakkaampi, kuin Adrian oli koskaan ollut ja tuska sen myötä pahempi.

Lääkäri ja ensihoitajat poistuivat Harryn allekirjoitettua kasan papereita, joissa hän vakuutti kantavansa kaiken vastuun siitä, että hän kieltäytyi tulemasta sairaalaan tarkkailua varten lapsensa kanssa. Kätilö jätti hänelle kotisairaanhoitajan ja sairaalapapin numerot, jos hän tarvitsisi apua fyysisiin tai hengellisiin ongelmiin. Nainen muistutti myös hätäkasteen tarpeellisuudesta ennen lähtöään ja mainitsi myös sururyhmistä, joista Harryn olisi kuulemma mahdollista saada vertaistukea. Onneksi Hermione saattoi naisen ovelle, sillä tilanteen ironisuus ei mennyt edes surun keskellä pyristelevältä Harrylta ohitse.

Oli erittäin epätodennäköistä, että kukaan muu olisi kokenut samaa. Liian moni vanhempi menetti lapsensa, mutta yksikään mies ei ollut Harryn lisäksi onnistunut sekä muuttamaan sukupuoltaan että päätymään sen myötä raskaaksi ja ollen siten kokonaan yksin syypää lapsensa kuolemaan. Hermione irrotti varovasti vauvan Harryn sylistä ja asetti pienen käärön kehtoonsa, sillä väsymyksestä huolimatta nainen näki selvästi, että mies oli luhistumaisillaan. Pian ystävykset istuivat sohvalla toisiinsa kietoutuneina Harryn hakiessa lohdutusta ensimmäistä kertaa elämässä, ilman että hän olisi vähätellyt sitä tai pitänyt jotain salassa.

 _Mahdottomia unelmia - epätoivoisia tekoja_

Liam Adrian Potter haudattiin Godrickin notkoon viikkoa myöhemmin, syrjäisellä paikalla ei ollut Harryn ja Hermionen lisäksi Ron ja pieni kumara kappalainen, joka oli lapsen myös kastanut. Seuraavana yönä Harry nukkui ensimmäistä kertaa ilman unettoman unen antavaa unijuomaa. Pelkäämiensä painajaisten sijaan hän näki poikkeuksellisen aidon tuntuisen unen.

 _Uni oli täynnä utuista valoa ja lämpöä, pieni käärö muuttui Harryn silmien edessä mönkivästä toukasta konttaavaksi pienokaiseksi ja siitä haparoivia askeleita ottavaksi taaperoksi. Kun lapsi oli noin neljän tai viiden vanha, lapsen varmat ja keveät askeleet veivät tätä eteenpäin hetken, ennen kuin tämä pysähtyi ja kääntyi. Harryn hengitys salpaantui hänen tunnistaessaan Liamin piirteet, jotka kääntyivät hymyyn, jollaista Harry ei ollut päässyt näkemään aiemmin. Liam vilkutti iloisesti ja kääntyi sitten jatkamaan matkaansa kadoten hohtavaan utuun._

Herätessään unesta Harry tunsi saaneensa anteeksi itsekkäät ja epätoivoiset tekonsa. Hän ikävöi yhä Liamia ja Adriania, mahdottomia unelmiaan, mutta pahin tuska oli hellittänyt.

 _-Finite-_

* * *

 **A/N2:** Sitä onko ficissä mainittu maalaus koskaan ollut National Galleryssa, en tiedä, kuten en myöskään sen virallista sijainti paikkaa, vaikka kattavin kokoelma kyseisen taiteilijan teoksista on Pietarin venäläisen taiteen museossa.

Toinen tärkeä lisähuomautus koskee sitä, että varoituksista puuttui Mpreg. Katsoin sen tarpeettomaksi, koska ficin raskaus tapahtui Harryn ollessa naisen vartalossa, joten se täyttää sikäli normaalin raskauden kriteerit, ainakin minun oudossa mielessäni.


End file.
